Best Character in Marvel
Best Character in Marvel '''is a poll/contest series run by the user Snake5555555555 to determine Board 8's top Marvel characters. Rules and Intro Each day, there is a pool of ten Marvel characters that will be varied and carefully chosen to keep things interesting. Even some alternate versions of the characters will pop up from time to time! The top three characters will move on to future polls. If characters are tied in the top three, they will move on as well, which could potentially lead to all ten characters advancing! So not only is it just a fun little poll series, it's a little miniature contest as well. Results Day 1 '''Spider-Man (Peter Parker) 56.63%, 47 votes Ultron 3.61%, 3 votes Thanos 12.05%, 10 votes Cyclops 4.82%, 4 votes Death 3.61%, 3 votes Jean Grey 10.84%, 9 votes Galactus 7.23%, 6 votes Hope Summers 0%, 0 votes Daken 1.2%, 1 vote Sentry 0%, 0 votes Spider-Man dominated to no one's surprise. Thanos and Jean Grey easily dominated the rest of the competition to snatch the second and third place spots respectively. Day 2 Deadpool 45.24%, 38 votes Ms. Marvel 8.33%, 7 votes Emma Frost 14.29%, 12 votes Scarlet Witch 9.52%, 8 votes Apocalypse 16.67%, 14 votes Scarlet Spider (Kaine) 2.38%, 2 votes Emperor Vulcan 0%, 0 votes Beyonder 2.38%, 2 votes Black Bolt 1.19%, 1 vote Copycat 0%, 0 votes Apocalypse does really well, and so does Emma Frost. Day 3 Wolverine 34.72%, 25 votes Loki 12.5%, 9 votes X-23 2.78%, 2 votes Professor X 11.11%, 8 votes Psylocke 15.28%, 11 votes Squirrel Girl 9.72%, 7 votes Quicksilver 2.78%, 2 votes Nova (Richard Rider) 6.94%, 5 votes Ares 2.78%, 2 votes Azazel 1.39%, 1 vote Wolverine carves up the competition, while Psylocke shows she means business. Loki barely manages to edge out Professor X to advance on to future polls. Day 4 Iron Man (Tony Stark) 48.33%, 29 votes Flash Thompson 6.67%, 4 votes Dr. Strange 16.67%, 10 votes Cable 3.33%, 2 votes Sabretooth 6.67%, 4 votes Rachel Summers 8.33%, 5 votes Franklin Richards 0%, 0 votes Scarlet Spider (Ben Reilly) 6.67%, 4 votes Aldrich Killian 1.67%, 1 vote Skaar 1.67%, 1 vote Sabretooth, Flash, and Scarlet Spider fail to make the cut as Rachel Summers edges them out by one vote. Day 5 Hulk 32.73%, 18 votes One-Above-All (Multiverse) 7.27%, 4 votes Mystique 12.73%, 7 votes Nightcrawler 21.82%, 12 votes A-Bomb 1.82%, 1 votes Magik 3.64%, 2 votes Lady Deadpool 16.36%, 9 votes Sebastian Shaw 1.82%, 1 vote Madelyne Pryor 1.82%, 1 votes Nightmask 0%, 0 vote Hulk looks decidedly weak as Nightcrawler is able to cut it close with him. Lady Deadpool also advances, but ends up in the third place spot after holding second for almost the entire day. Day 6 Captain America (Steve Rogers) 22.45%, 11 votes Dr. Doom 44.9%, 22 votes Red Hulk 2.04%, 1 vote Living Tribunal 0%, 0 vote Iceman 16.33%, 8 votes Legion 4.08%, 2 votes Attuma 0%, 0 vote Odin 6.12%, 3 votes Ex Nihilo 0%, 0 vote Selene Gallio 4.08%, 2 votes Dr. Doom is the first character to beat one of the big "main" characters of Marvel, and Iceman comes pretty darn close as well. Day 7 Thor 37.5%, 15 votes Otto Octavius (Dr. Octopus/Spider-Man) 17.5%, 7 votes Eddie Brock (Venom/Anti-Venom/Toxin) 22.5%, 9 votes Angel 5%, 2 votes Pepper Potts 10%, 4 votes Havok 2.5%, 1 vote Eternity 0%, 0 votes Nova (Sam Alexander) 2.5%, 1 vote Elixir 2.5%, 1 vote Serpent (Cul Borson) 0%, 0 votes Eddie Brock manages to make a comeback towards the end to take 2nd place from Doc Ock. Day 8 Magneto 36.73%, 18 votes Norman Osborn (Green Goblin/Iron Patriot) 10.2%, 5 votes Spider-Man (Miles Morales) 6.12%, 3 votes Rogue 14.29%, 7 votes Storm 14.29%, 7 votes Hercules 12.24%, 6 votes Stepford Cuckoos 4.08%, 2 votes Clea 0%, 0 votes Hybrid (Scott Washington) 2.04%, 1 vote Liz Allan 0%, 0 votes We have our first top three tie, hooray! After all, it isn't a party without Hercules. Day 9 Kitty Pryde 34.48%, 20 votes Hank Pym 12.07%, 7 votes Carnage (Cletus Kasady) 29.31%, 17 votes Phoenix Force 1.72%, 1 vote Starlord 12.07%, 7 votes Wiccan 1.72%, 1 vote Polaris 3.45%, 2 votes Genesis 0%, 0 votes Zeus 1.72%, 1 vote Romulus 3.45%, 2 votes Carnage hate always makes me sad, but there was a disparity between the amount of votes Carnage got and the Carnage hate in the topic. In other news, Kitty Pryde takes first and Ant-Man takes third. EDIT: Wow, didn't see Starlord with 7 votes! He pulls a Hercules and makes it through. Day 10 Namor the Sub-Mariner 18%, 9 votes Black Panther 14%, 7 votes Black Widow (Natalia Romanova) 30%, 15 votes She-Hulk 24%, 12 votes Spider-Man 2099 4%, 2 votes X-Man 0%, 0 votes Medusa 2%, 1 vote Kid Omega 6%, 3 votes Crystal 2%, 1 vote Proxima Midnight 0%, 0 votes Black Panther deserved more votes. Day 11 Colossus 11.11%, 5 votes Hawkeye (Clint Barton) 22.22%, 10 votes Juggernaut 24.44%, 11 votes Beast 20%, 9 votes Chamber 4.44%, 2 votes Karl Malus 0%, 0 votes Ultimate Spider-Man (Earth-1610) 6.67%, 3 votes Adam Warlock 6.67%, 3 votes Gamora 4.44%, 2 votes Thane Ector 0%, 0 votes Juggernaut lives up to his namesake as he edges out Hawkeye and Beast for the top spot and stomps everyone else. I'm also surprised at the lack of votes for Colossus, considering he almost won the X-Men members contest I did last year. Day 12 Punisher (Frank Castle) 23.4%, 11 votes Red She-Hulk 6.38%, 3 votes Daredevil 31.91%, 15 votes Wolverine (Jimmy Hudson) 8.51%, 4 votes Vision 6.38%, 3 votes Mr. Sinister 10.64%, 5 votes Dreadpool (from Deadpool Kills the Marvel Universe) 10.64%, 5 votes Hela 2.13%, 1 votes Star Brand 0%, 0 votes Corvus Glaive 0%, 0 votes Daredevil gets a last hour surge to beat out Punisher, and we also get a tie for third between Dreadpool and Mr. Sinister. Interesting day. Day 13 (Agents of SHIELD Special) Nick Fury 36.17% 17 Phil Coulson 31.91% 15 Maria Hill 6.38% 3 Sharon Carter 2.13% 1 Daisy Johnson 2.13% 1 GW Bridge 2.13% 1 Jasper Sitwell 0% 0 Dum Dum Dugan 12.77% 6 Clay Quatermain 0% 0 Abigail Brand 6.38% 3 Our special SHIELD day sees Nick and Phil dominate, wtih Dum Dum sneaking in for third. Day 14 Luke Cage 7.41% 4 Gambit 53.7% 29 Winter Solider (Bucky Barnes) 1.85% 1 Taskmaster 9.26% 5 Wasp 12.96% 7 Silver Samurai 5.56% 3 Wonder Man 5.56% 3 Evil Deadpool 3.7% 2 Broo 0% 0 Supergiant 0% 0 Gambit just might be the strongest character in this thing. And thank god Taskmaster made it. Day 15 War Machine 17.07% 7 Silver Surfer 26.83% 11 Ghost Rider (Johnny Blaze) 21.95% 9 Spider-Woman (Jessica Drew) 14.63% 6 Nick Fury Jr. 0% 0 Banshee 9.76% 4 Scorpion 2.44% 1 Kid Loki 0% 0 Mania 4.88% 2 Black Dwarf 2.44% 1 Nothing really out of the ordinary, Spider-Woman misses out tying by one vote. Day 16 Enchantress 2.78% 1 Iron Fist 25% 9 Human Torch 22.22% 8 Black Cat 25% 9 Mandarin 5.56% 2 Mephisto 11.11% 4 Hulkling 2.78% 1 Captain Universe 0% 0 Speed 0% 0 Ragnarok 5.56% 2 Nothing to say here really, those three dominated. Day 17 The Thing 19.51% 8 Mary Jane Watson 17.07% 7 Bishop 19.51% 8 Domino 12.2% 5 Jubilee 7.32% 3 Drax the Destroyer 4.88% 2 Captain Marvel (Mar-Vell) 12.2% 5 Dracula 7.32% 3 Hiro-Kala 0% 0 Uriel 0% 0 A lot of characters move on yesterday, the most we've ever had. Day 18 Captain Britain 6.52% 3 Rocket Raccoon 15.22% 7 Gambit 36.96% 17 J. Jonah Jameson 15.22% 7 Blink 13.04% 6 Mr. Fantastic 2.17% 1 Donald Blake 0% 0 Kang the Conqueror 4.35% 2 Arcade 0% 0 Miss America (America Chavez) 6.52% 3 Captain Britain is the only nominated character who fails to advance. And poor Mr. Fantastic, he'll probably be the only FF member to lose. Day 19 Red Skull (Johann Shmidt) 14.58% 7 Werewolf by Night 2.08% 1 Blade 16.67% 8 Invisible Woman 16.67% 8 Dormammu 16.67% 8 Onslaught 6.25% 3 Satana Hellstrom 2.08% 1 Moonstone 4.17% 2 Human Torch (Jim Hammond) 10.42% 5 Wolfsbane 10.42% 5 In a day filled with unpopular characters, we have a three way tie for first, Red Skull in second, and a two-way tie for third. Characters 'Advanced Characters' Spider-Man (Peter Parker) Thanos Jean Grey Deadpool Emma Frost Apocalypse Wolverine Loki Psylocke Iron Man (Tony Stark) Dr. Strange Rachel Summers Hulk Nightcrawler Lady Deadpool Captain America (Steve Rogers) Dr. Doom Iceman Thor Otto Octavius (Dr. Octopus/Spider-Man) Eddie Brock (Venom/Toxin/Anti-Venom) Magneto Storm Rogue Hercules Kitty Pryde Carnage (Cletus Kasady) Hank Pym Starlord Namor She-Hulk Black Widow (Natalia Romanova) Juggernaut Hawkeye (Clint Barton) Beast Punisher (Frank Castle) Daredevil Dreadpool Mr. Sinister Nick Fury Phil Coulson Dum Dum Dugan Gambit Taskmaster Wasp War Machine Silver Surfer Ghost Rider (Johnny Blaze) Iron Fist Black Cat Human Torch (Johnny Storm) Mephisto The Thing Mary Jane Watson Bishop Domino Captain Marvel (Mar-Vell) Rocket Raccoon J. Jonah Jameson Blink Red Skull (Johann Schmidt) Blade Invisible Woman Dormammu Human Torch (Jim Hammond) Wolfsbane 'Eliminated Characters' Ultron Cyclops Death Galactus Hope Summers Daken Sentry Ms. Marvel Scarlet Witch Scarlet Spider (Kaine) Emperor Vulcan Beyonder Black Bolt Copycat X-23 Professor X Squirrel Girl Quicksilver Nova (Richard Rider) Ares Azazel Flash Thompson Cable Sabretooth Franklin Richards Scarlet Spider (Ben Reilly) Aldrich Killian Skaar One-Above-All (Multiverse) Mystique A-Bomb Magik Sebastian Shaw Madelyne Pryor Nightmask Red Hulk Living Tribunal Legion Attuma Odin Ex Nihilo Selene Gallio Angel Pepper Potts Havok Eternity Nova (Sam Alexander) Elixir Serpent (Cul Borson) Norman Osborn Spider-Man (Miles Morales) Stepford Cuckoos Clea Hybrid (Scott Washington) Liz Allan Phoenix Force Wiccan Polaris Genesis Zeus Romulus Black Panther Spider-Man 2099 X-Man Medusa Kid Omega Crystal Proxima Midnight Colossus Chamber Karl Malus Ultimate Spider-Man (Earth-1610) Adam Warlock Gamora Thane Ector Hela Star Brand Corvus Glaive Red She-Hulk Wolverine (Jimmy Hudson) Vision Maria Hill Sharon Carter Daisy Johnson GW Bridge Jasper Sitwell Clay Quatermain Abigail Brand Luke Cage Winter Soldier (Bucky Barnes) Silver Samurai Wonder Man Evil Deadpool Broo Supergiant Spider-Woman (Jessica Drew) Nick Fury Jr. Banshee Scorpion Kid Loki Mania Black Dwarf Enchantress Mandarin Hulkling Captain Universe Speed Ragnarok Jubilee Drax the Destroyer Dracula Hiro-Kala Uriel Captain Britain Mr. Fantastic Donald Blake Kang the Conqueror Arcade Miss America (America Chavez) Werewolf by Night Onslaught Satana Hellstrom Moonstone Category:Contests Category:User Projects